The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: An Angela and Sam story.


Just ask her. Just go in there and ask her! Sam paced in the hallway glancing every so often at Angela's door. Your Dad said it was okay. He understood that you need a woman for a time like this. But, still she hesitated. Angela wasn't just any woman. She was her Dad's boss. She was nice though. Of course she still had her moments of being way to uptight but more and more she was seeing a different side to her. A softer side. This was the side that wanted to ask her if she would... Come on Sam you've never been scared of anything in your life! Why are you so scared now? She doubted that she would say no. In fact she probably would feel quite pleased and honored and all that sappy stuff that adults feel. It wasn't Angela she was feeling nervous about though. It was her own Mother. This was something her Mother had said she always wanted to share with her. Of course she had been a little girl so she really hadn't understood the importance of it until now. In a way she felt like she was dishonoring her Mom by asking another woman. But, she needed to. She needed help. This was the first time that she was going to be doing this and she needed a woman. A woman's touch. A woman's advice. A woman's comfort.

With renewed determination she strolled to her door and knocked.

"Mrs Bower? It's me Sam."

The door opened, a smiling Angela appearing like magic.

"Sam, honey is anything the matter?"

Sam shook her head. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure, come on in." She took Sam's hand leading her into the bedroom.

"Have a seat."

Sam sat down in Angela's rocking chair holding the rag doll that was there.

"So, what do you want to ask me?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me with..." her voice trailed off.

"With what?" Angela sat down at the edge of the bed.

Sam looked down. This shouldn't be so hard. Angela was a woman and she loved to shop. But, she still felt like she was dishonoring her Mother by asking her.

"Sam honey? What is it?" she asked gently.

Sam took a deep breath. Here goes she told herself silently. She raised her head and looked at Angela.

"Mrs Bower, I know we don't know each other all that well. But, you've been very nice to my Dad and me. Even sometimes when I didn't behave so well."

"Well you know we're still getting to know each other. But, I think we're all doing okay."

Sam nodded her head in agreement. "I think we are is why I wanted to ask you if you would help me pick out my first bra. I mean Dad picked out 1 for me but it wasn't the right one. It didn't have the little pink bow in the middle." She looked down biting her lip. "But, you don't have to if you don't...

"Sam, I'd love to."

Sam looked up. "You would? Really?!"

"Of course I would. I'm honored that you asked me." Angela smiled.

Sam smiled but then her expression turned melancholy.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"I just..." her voice trailed off as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Angela grabbed a couple of tissues from her box on her nightstand. She handed them to her waiting patiently for her tears to subside.

"You just what?" she asked her softly.

"I miss her. I miss my Mom. I mean you're really nice Mrs Bower and like I said you've been really nice to my Dad and me. But, sometimes I wish..'

"That she was here with you." Angela smiled getting off the bed and kneeling down before the young girl.

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry if that sounds mean and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Angela took her hands in hers. "Honey, I don't want you to ever feel that way when you think about or talk about your Mom with me. I know I never knew her but if you are anything like her than she must have been a wonderful woman."

Sam smiled through her tears. "She was and she told me when I was younger that she couldn't wait until I got older and we could do all these grown up Mother and daughter things. I never understood the importance of it until now though."

"We never do when our parents are still alive. I felt that way when my Father died."

"How old were you?"

"I was just a few years older than you are now."

"Do you still miss him?"

"Yes, I do. It does get a little easier as time goes by. But there have been times when I've really missed him."

"Like when?"

Angela stood up and sat down again on her bed surprised yet pleased when Sam got off the rocking chair and sat down beside her.

"When I graduated from High School and College. When I got my first advertising job, when I got married, and when Jonathon was born."

"I bet those were tough huh?"

"Yeah they were. But, I always knew he was there with me. I couldn't see or hear him but I know he was."

"How?"

Angela tapped her chest. "I felt him in here. In my heart."

"I feel my mom in mine too."

Angela smiled and gently brushed Sam's hair back. "So how about we go this Saturday? We can go shopping and have some lunch."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs Bower." Sam got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around. "Yeah Mrs Bower?"

"If it's okay with you and your Dad I would like you to start calling me Angela."

Sam smiled. "Okay."

"I can be ready to go by noon."

"I'll be ready."


End file.
